The Eternity in the Partnership
by Roxie A.Thunder
Summary: Snippets of the everlasting love of B&B
1. Chapter 1 Center of Gravity

**SO this is my very first Fanfiction, and it is about B and B! The idea came to me when I was watching another series Scorpion and Toby mentions the hand on the back thing, and well images of Booth holding Bones like that flooded my brain. The rest is history. Comments and Constructive criticisms are extremely welcome, emphasis on Constructive. Thank you hope you guys like it !**

* * *

Chapter 1: Center of gravity

_**Dr. Tobias Curtis:**_

_Check out Sal's hand on Jen's back. If it's up here, it's all business, but down here is all pleasure. -__**Scorpion season 3 episode 22 'Strife on Mars'**_

* * *

At first it is simply to usher her out of places, before she pisses off yet another person. Though it is admittedly hot, it's a lot of work to do, what with making peace and soothing the feelings of a victim under Bone's attack.

If he is being honest though, he is still attracted to her. Her beauty and fierceness was something to reckon with. It doesn't help that the position is a perfect angle to catch any expression on her incredibly well structured face.

_**And like all other things, bantering, Chinese food, celebratory drinks, it becomes an unshakable habit.**_

A year or two passes and somehow the squints become a huge part of his life, he is surrounded by them all day long, and at some point they grew on him like the mold species Hodgins likes so much.

One thing that doesn't change is the way he holds his partner. He understands Bones now more than he did before, knows what makes her tick and smile and what she is hiding beneath that carefully constructed icy walls of compartmentalization. He knows her, just a bit.

And he appreciates her blunt and _(almost always)_ outrageous comments. It makes for some interesting debates. They're both strong- willed and bull headed. Interactions between them always boiled over to a point when calling them highly opinionated would be quite frankly a gross understatement.

Now if he could only stop leaning in towards her face in the heat of the moment, because it takes every ounce of his famous steel patience to pull back. After all he is only human._ (If he took the liberty to observe her, he might have seen disappointment flash fleetingly in those amazing cerulean blue eyes.)_ It makes ushering her around with his hand on her a hell lot more difficult as he is hyper aware of every single movement she makes.

It's year five of their partnership and he doesn't know why he suddenly can't keep longing thoughts of her at bay.

He loves her. He was way past denying that, but it was getting harder and harder to pull back from each tension filled moment him and his partner share.

Seeley knows where the problem lies; it is human nature at fault again. Once you get a taste of your craving, it is simply impossible to let it go.

In this case it was the realistic club dream he had during his brain tumor removal recovery coma. He got to marry her, Temperance Brennan, that alone should have been enough of a wake-up call, but it wasn't. Instead he loved and lived and even made a baby with her; His partner even in a parallel make-believe universe.

Therefore when he woke up, it pained him to say the least, when she ran to Timbuktu or whatever it is that she went when she wanted to escape on a dig. Even more excruciatingly the reason she ran was because he thought she was Bren his lovely expecting wife instead of Bones partner and best friend extraordinaire.

The one thing that didn't add up was the touch of guilt he sees time and time again. It continues for a long time lurking in the depth of her eyes even after he realizes the club world was a dream. Almost as if she had something to do with his previous predicament.

Thus he did what he could, holding her when distressed and on the verge of breaking down, while also continuing with putting his hand on her back. It is a relief that that part of their dynamic hasn't changed. A soothing constant that remains in the fast changing reality they're living at that moment.

_**He gambles, taking a chance. It doesn't pay off. They end up being further apart than ever.**_

Months passed since Seeley last saw her, and he thinks he's succeeded in getting over Bones. He even fell for someone, Hannah, who is far more suited to his personality. Someone who has no baggage when it comes to relationships, while also having a burning sense of justice rivaling his own,_(well and Bones)._

The freaky pseudo relationship he and Bones shared for years wasn't going to do them any favors in the long run. He has to say though it worked out perfectly; he got to keep Bones whilst fulfilling his dream.

One thing that does no change is the way they roll, with him guiding her by placing his hand on her lower back. He thinks of it as his most ingenious accidental idea. The position presents them as a united front. A great force to reckon with both personally and professionally.

Another thing that survives the onslaught of changes is how he goes to her aid. No matter the time or the reason behind it. He's there for her period.

In conclusion he's lucky, so extremely lucky to come out of last year's turmoil emotionally alive and well. He's content. He's content. He's content. _(He shuts out the voices of doubt saying otherwise.)_

His emotional well-being shakes once again when they work on the case with the doctor. Bones confesses her feelings; it rattles the very core of his soul.

The confession was entirely what he would've wanted last year. It's everything painful, everything hopeful and everything that he can't possibly have.

He rejects her. Marking it the first time in the years he's known her that nothing could have been done to lessen her pain. He doesn't touch her, not even to lead her home. He's too terrified his carefully put together self-restraint would crumble if he gives in to his normal habit.

Thinks get progressively worse than better after the incident. Out drinking with Sweets, waves of insecurity hit him.

Seeley knows objectively that age shouldn't be a deciding factor when it comes to a profound and serious decision such as marriage, however that is lost in the storm warring in his mind.

He's too paralyzed that his dream of being with someone and committing to them would never come true. That became the main drive of him purposing.

This time he's the one that gets rejected, Bones is there as always, it makes it all a bit better.

He takes the next few days to really contemplate what his life has been since he rejoined the army. It's honestly a mess; he wonders just why he was so insistent on marriage right this instant. He knows what type of women he likes, and none of them jump into marriage just like that.

He doesn't know if he had sabotaged the relationship on purpose, the thought is sobering. Could it be that he was willing to risk a relatively calm and routine life for Bone's hurricane of chaos? Apparently it does, Seeley knew he wouldn't have cared if Bones and him never got married, not in the way he freaked out with Hannah. He hates that he knows oh so rationally that Hannah would never compare.

On that moment of clarification, he curses himself and Sweets. Definitely Sweets for all the psychological mumbo jumbo he brought in his life. Now he was virtually back to where he was before the deployment to the army. Worst of all, the only thing he felt for Hannah was the slight sting of rejection, and self-induced anger.

The upside to this is ironically Bones; he gets to interact with her freely, and with every smile and steady assurance, the anger ebbs away bit by bit.

_**They shoot targets with Tommy guns, haul stadium seats up to his apartment, get stuck in an elevator, and throughout it all worked flawlessly to bring down murderer after murderer.**_

After Vincent and Broadsky they end up together at last, the relationship being forever for both of them. The years before may have seemed long, but it was nothing compared to the eternity they had in front of them.

_**This time around, when he holds her, he can proudly declare Bones his (Albeit in less alpha male terms).**_


	2. Chapter 2 Squinternception-Wendell Bray

_**Chapter 2: Squinternception**_

* * *

Basically this is a story told from the angle of the Squinterns, I always loved how they interacted with Brennan and the rest of the crew so naturally, melding with the drama and all that (even though Clark tried to get away… and failed) so I'm going to start with Wendell Bray one of my favs.

* * *

He's been a part of Dr. Brennan's graduate class for a while now. Before taking her class he had gone through the routine procedures just like anyone else, which basically meant scouting for information of the teacher, finding out what infamous quirks and expectations Dr. Brennan had.

He had inadvertently heard a series of rumors, but that was normal and quite expected considering Dr. Temperance Brennan's legendary work achievements and fame from her stint as a mystery novelist.

They ranged from milder ones like how her apparently gorgeous baby blues froze people in their tracks, and how she refused to take on any students until they proved themselves as top brilliant future award-winning scientists.

To the slightly more risque ones, like the gorgeous FBI agent she is definitely sleeping with _**(Though admittedly the source was from a starry-eyed student, whose perchance for torrid gossip made it a unsolvable mystery for people to imagine her being allowed in the class, Agent Booth apparently interrupted once for a case consultation.)**_

Despite all of that colorful information, he had to choose Dr. Brennan. She was the best. And he needed the best desperately, if only to graduate faster and pay back his kind-hearted neighbors who pooled money together to get him where he was today.

Then the intern spot at the Jeffersonian opened up, at first sight it seemed as if it was too good to resist. In his mind he created an image of what he expected would happen.

Since the medico-legal lab was renowned for its exemplary work, he thought it was logical to assume a workplace that was both professional and invigorating to the mind. With coworkers who were polite and reserved and would eventually extend respect towards his work abilities and earn a place beside Dr. Brennan.

The fantasies he had were so far from the truth it was laughable really, the lab was a crime-solving soap opera explosion waiting to commence. _**(Judging by Hodgins's experiments, it was a miracle it hadn't happened yet.)**_

It became clear to him that the only thing he had guessed correctly was that precious knowledge and experience would be gained in all fields of study.

Hilarious as it was, Wendell had actually thought he was off to a promising start what with his relevant educated hypothesis regarding the boxer's fracture. Was he wrong to assume so, evidently he was, because that was the precise moment Dr. Brennan asked the question that made it all go to hell.

The thing was he couldn't risk a sexual relationship with his dissertation adviser. He just simply couldn't. Wendell was honestly shocked that the risque rumors weren't completely unfounded.

He had thought Dr. Brennan a person who wouldn't risk business with pleasure, or was that someone else he mixed it up with. Angela's misunderstanding and Zach the former assistant of Dr. Brennan escaping from his mental asylum/prison or something came next.

All those atomic bombs and landmines around this lab were to put it lightly, bordering on ridiculous. The bombs that were set off landed swiftly, mercilessly and without pause, causing him to have to go on his tip toes to prevent stumbling over anything that would render him with lasting injuries.

In the end, though working in the Jeffersonian was a dream and a terror rolled in one, the pull was too much to ignore ultimately. Wendell guessed he simply had to grin and bear it, with that particular disturbing thought, he went back to brave the monster.

This time it was Dr. B again. She was inordinately furious at her father being in the lab. Make no mistake under normal circumstances; his loyalty would definitely be with Dr. B. But… he could also see Max's credentials and how much the kids adored him. His desire to stay by his daughter's side was also commendable and he just couldn't help it, his heart went out to Mr. Brennan. At least this time around the line of fire wasn't directed at him, the tidbit of fact gave him more relief than was allowed.

Funny as it seems, he actually had quite a lot of time for idle musing, the forensic shows had always led people to believe the results from testing came out in less than ten minutes. In actuality the wait was long and there were periods of time where a person simply has nothing to do, now that he ponders upon the matter, he thinks that the down time allows the people working the investigations some space to breathe.

This time though something, or rather two someones derailed his musings. Dr. B and Agent Booth walked in to her office debating a topic that sounded like how the perfect murder would go down. And with that he was dragged back to his musings about the dynamic duo

While it the rumors were true about Dr. B demanding excellence whilst being terrifyingly motivating, the rest, particularly the torrid affair was a mere speculation.

He knew because after the second case with the medico-legal lab things settled down. Dr. Saroyan, Hodgins, Angela and Dr. B seemed to accept him. He was glad, with all the extreme situations he had lost hope of it ever happening. As he settled and meshed with the dynamic, he joined the hockey team with Booth, and got to know him and Dr. B better.

It wasn't all that obvious before, but now the longer he was in their presence the more he began to realize that all that those racy rumors, as rumors tended to be; had a grain of truth in them as a basis. It's in the way they gaze at each other, attraction and tenderness ever present. When they bicker _**(Not argue. He'd been corrected far too much on that front, often by the subject described.)**_ everything and everyone simply vanishes, leaving only the two of them in their own world, one filled with laughter, warmth and teasing comebacks.

Most of that he supposed could be explained away as pure platonic friendship, but that theory would be shattered into pieces as soon as the couple in question were observed. The energy they have _**(silly as it sounds) **_was like a confirmation, a firm base for something transcendentally beautiful.

Many would take a brief look at them and say Booth was the one who was head over heels in love with Dr. B, but they didn't see how she reciprocated in his affections. It was so discernible to people who knew her.

For example "Hockey" Wendell knew just how disdainfully Dr. B looked upon the matter, thinking it a modernized alpha-male-fight ritual that depicts the juvenileness of the players and observers. Yet she showed up to every one of Booth's games big or small. Whenever Booth was in danger, she was the first to act. God help those who stood in her way of asserting Booth's well-being, be it referee or potentially half-naked men in the locker room.

And it was clear as day that to those who laid eyes on Booth that he definitely didn't mind all that attention. A more apt description would be that he reveled in it.

Dr. B's excited smile never failed to get booth out of whatever funk he was in for enforcing the other team's play. The small indulgent _**(enamored) **_quirk to his lips was a definite concrete proof of that.

This particular phenomenon didn't just extend to sports. First time he heard the name "Bones" fall from the agent's lips he wondered if the scary agent had lost his mind. Was his job too boring? Did he seek enjoyment in being castrated by the woman he works closely with? Those questions swirled around his head until he got a glimpse of her reaction.

Then he sort of thought Booth was a boy toy with a lot of spunk.

Yeah no brainer it was that the thought perished and he was left with a sense of amazed bewilderment. He just couldn't imagine anyone getting away with calling the distinguished and apt- at- punching Dr. B, **"**Bones**"**.

A nickname with such childish beginnings would have never flied with anyone else. Thinking about it now, actually, both of them let each other get away with stuff others could only hope for. They broke down the walls of self-perseverance guarding their hearts. And that was what made the difference.

Wendell fancied he understood a little about their situation. He did harbor a slight crush towards Angela after all. However it was easy if not expected to feel that way. At the risk of sounding too psychological like Dr. Sweets, both Angela and Booth were people of charm and graces, letting their effortless charisma do their work for them, luring people into falling for them in fondness.

Even with the masses captivated by their outward charm, only a selected few fell for them for who they were as a person.

That Booth let Dr. B observe his true self without the conscious glamour and pompadour, it spoke volumes of how much Booth felt for her. Pity as it was, they seemed to be stuck in an impasse, too afraid to cross the line they seemingly formed.

They'd been dancing around each other for years now, and after the tumor episode, the tension and awareness they shared before seemed to pale in comparison to the sparking fire now.

Every "moment" that happened with them seemed to erase the visibility of the line they set out. Unfortunately for them and the people who wanted them together already, where the line had appeared gone, it manifested itself by wrapping the remnants of the line tightly around their hearts, stopping them from breaking the stalemate.

In each of his musings, Wendell seemed to always circle back to life. Life loved to throw him into a loop, at least when it came to Dr. B and Booth. One day they were inseparable, the next they were barreling towards opposite parts of the world. Him back to the desert and her to the jungle.

The fact that neither of them was particularly excited about current events didn't escape his notice, nor did it come as a surprise. They had built up a rhythm, a routine of life they never really got to experience before. But now they realized they were settling. He knew as adamantly as phalanges were finger bones that the pair of them would never be satisfied with settling. Their personalities would never allow them that.

**Life has an odd way of tricking you into thinking something would last forever, the broken moments and the hopeful ones both.**

Wendell had thought whatever thing Dr. B and Booth had in the past was going to stretch out forever. Then with all that had happened, the Booth, Hannah, Dr. B awkward friendship/angst, he had thought that was to be a permanent suture._**(It got to Clark, level –headed Clark ) **_he knew about Edison's breakdown because Angela had smiled like a Cheshire cat that got the cream laced with sugar and practically vibrated poor Clark's outburst out of her.

After Booth got his head screwed on straight and Dr. B and Booth _**finally **_got together. Well, despite past experiences, he knows this is going to last till eternity. On the outside, Dr. B and Booth make no sense whatsoever, privately; he thinks that's the key to their success. Every progress they've made, they had to fight to get it. Underneath all the labels their cores remain similar, completing one another. Their friendship and passion would serve as the center to keep them and the rest of the squint family together. And dare he think it; maybe this time around things would calm down a little, cutting all the previous intenseness by half or something.

Of course, things didn't turn out the way he imagined, not that it ever even with all the daily messes they still got to where they wanted to be. Wendell thinks he wouldn't change a single facet of the past few years that led to now, a guest of the Brennan-Booth Jeffersonian garden wedding.

* * *

Hope I haven't screwed him up too much. Wendell to me is the best of both worlds, he can be smart as hell while being sociable, basically awesome. and i definitely adore the shy scared phase from the start of season 4 to the confident man he is now. Originally, I wanted to add the cancer thing but it didn't seem to fit in with this. so I ended up doing the wedding as an ending.

For the people who left comments, thank you. Iv'e never got why authors loved replies so much until I put out my own work. It's an indescribable feeling of pride and joy. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.


End file.
